


Operation: K9 - bolts and bones

by Myeongluvr



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, Dogs, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Robots, Short & Sweet, Wishes, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr
Summary: Dongmyeong loves dogs, they're his favourite animals ever! However he's allergic to them so he's never able to be around dogs for too long. Harin decides to surprise Dongmyeong in a hope it might make his problem seem not so bad!
Relationships: Ju Harin & Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Operation: K9 - bolts and bones

Dongmyeong had a soft spot for dogs, he loved them. Everywhere he went he’d coo at any dogs that would pass. Dongmyeong would adopt all the dogs in the world in a heartbeat, however there’s one thing stopping him. His allergies. 

Everytime he goes to stroke a dog his nose itches, before he sneezes uncontrollably for the next 30 minutes. His eyes get itchy and watery and he looks as if he’s just been crying for the past hour. A few times he’s come out in a rash if he’s been with a dog for too long. It’s a nightmare for Dongmyeong. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t stay with a dog for longer than an hour. 

Dongmyeong’s best friend Harin knows all about Dongmyeong’s dilemma. Ever since they met at primary school, Dongmyeong had been the biggest dog enthusiast he knew. Now they share an apartment off campus at University and Dongmyeong’s love for dogs hadn’t changed in the slightest. Every time he made a wish, he’d wish to not be allergic to dogs. Harin wishes he was a fairy and could just magically make Dongmyeong’s allergies disappear. He was only a mechanical student, he didn’t have magical powers. He did however have a surprise up his sleeve.

* * *

Harin had worked all night to finish the final touches to his surprise. Hyungu and Giwook stayed in the workshop on Campus to help Harin get all the programming done and to test the surprise before it’s big reveal. He had been working on it for so long making sure it was as perfect as he could make it. 

When Harin arrived home, Dongmyeong was out of the dorm which was a big relevae so he could get prepared for the surprise. He places the box in his room, throwing a blanket over it just in case Dongmyeong was hiding somewhere, ready to jump out. 

The door closed shut. Harin could feel the nerves filling him, he was doubting if the surprise was even good enough? What if Dongmyeong hated it? What if it didn’t work?

He had to ignore all of his thoughts and take a big deep breath before getting to the moment all the hard work was leading up to.

“Dongmyeong!!” Harin called out. Dongmyeong’s feet could be heard sliding on the wooden floor of the apartment as he rushed to Harin’s room.

“Here!” Dongmyeong poked his head through the door frame, a big grin on his face.

“I have a surprise for you, come sit!” Harin tapped the end of his bed, Dongmyeong skipped over, sitting down there waiting for what was to come. 

“Ok close your eyes while I go get it” Harin watched as Dongmyeong’s eyes shut closed, his leg bouncing in excitement as he waited. 

Harin rustled through a box, the sounds of metal and screws clashing could be heard. He walked over to his best friend and placed something on his lap. Dongmyeong’s mind was racing with what it could be.

“Okay you can open your eyes now!”

Dongmyeong screamed with joy, on his lap sat a robot dog. It looked just like a real one but it was shiny and very heavy, with metal bots connecting all his body parts together and digital eyes that displayed little stars. The dog had a collar with **Baby Bark** engraved into it. The name was one he and Harin made up when Dongmyeong was 7 and was planning out his life for Harin. They made a pact to be best friends forever and both look after Baby Bark as if he was their child.

“Look, he likes you!” The dog’s tail wagged and Dongmyeong squealed. He couldn’t believe it. His dream had come true, he was now the proud owner of a little dog that he was ready to love and cherish forever!

“This is the best thing ever!” Dongmyeong placed the dog down and watched how it walked around as if it was a real pet. Harin was a genius! 

“I had Giwook and Hyungu help me with the programming, but this is my big project I’ve been working on!” Harin was overjoyed to see Dongmyeong so happy. The younger awed at the dog as he watched it waddle around the room. 

Harin had been hiding this for over a year. He had been working on this project since he figured out how to make complicated robots in his Uni course. He didn’t want to make just a statue for his friend, he wanted the dog to be as functional as possible. He wanted Dongmyeong to experience the joys of having a real pet, something to look after and pour affection into. The robot dog could bark, sit , run , wag it’s tail and even give his paw. Harin was extremely proud of his work. Dongmyeong was able to interact with a dog without his allergies flaring. It’s the happiest he’s seen his friend in the whole time they’ve been together. 

“Harin! look he’s running, he's adorable” Dongmyeong ran after the robot dog, ecstatic.

“Can we take him on a walk please!!” Dongmyeong begs, his eyes fluttering. Harin nods, already having bought a lead for this exact question. 

Harin doesn’t mind the weird looks he gets from people when Dongmyeong is adamant they need to take the robot out on a walk in the park with all the other dogs. He feels a sense of proudness as he sees everyone stare at the robot dog and how realistic it is. Maybe he could become a rich CEO, helping others who love dogs like Dongmyeong get their own pet. Right now he’s drowned in assignments so the business deals will have to wait.

“Harin I love Baby Bark thank you!" Dongmyeong gives Harin a big hug once they're back in their apartment and the dog is charging in it’s little booth.

“I’m glad you like him!" Harin smiles as he squishes Dongmyeong against him before Dongmyeong wiggles away, running over to Baby Bark charging 

“I have to invite Yonghoon over, maybe he won’t be scared of Baby Bark!” Dongmyeong claps with excitement. He can’t stop thinking of all the things he’s been wishing to do and now can do with his new pet dog. 

Maybe Harin was a fairy after all, just with a screwdriver instead of a wand!

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!! I had the idea and was like ooh this could be a nice short story so I'm here I am !!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story!!


End file.
